1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a deterministic component model determining apparatus, a determining method, a program, a recording medium, a test system, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Electronic circuits, communication systems, and the like are conventionally tested by measuring characteristic values of an electric signal. For example, serial transmission evaluation involves evaluating a communication system by measuring jitter in a transmission signal or a reception signal.
The characteristic value of the jitter includes (i) a deterministic component caused deterministically by characteristics such as the signal pattern and the transmission path and (ii) a random component occurring randomly. In a more thorough evaluation, it is desirable to evaluate the deterministic component and the random component separately.
When measuring the deterministic component and the random component, a characteristic value is measured several times to obtain a probability density function. The probability density function can be thought of as a convolution of the deterministic component and the random component, and therefore the deterministic component and the random component can be separated by deconvoluting the deterministic component from the probability density function, as shown in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2007/108492.
The invention disclosed in the above pamphlet calculates the deterministic component based on a first null frequency in the spectrum of the probability density function. At this time, the model of the deterministic component included in the probability density function is already known. But since there are several types of models for the deterministic component, the deterministic component cannot be calculated accurately unless an accurate model is determined for the deterministic component in the probability density function.